


maybe

by Mjpeej



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mjpeej/pseuds/Mjpeej
Summary: a "poem" i made for classi kind of want to make it into a full on fic but,,





	maybe

**Author's Note:**

> i know it's bad and cringe don't judge pleaseeeeeeeeeee

Dan is currently sat in his room staring numbly at the wall.

"Life could be worse", he thinks.

"But it certainly could be better."

"Maybe if I ever learned how to drive."

"Maybe if I had chosen a different university course."

"Maybe if I had been born somewhere else."

"Maybe if I was someone else."

That's all he thinks about nowadays. Maybes. How his life would have turned out if he done this thing or not done that thing. 

He's fully aware he's alive now. In control of his own destiny.

He knows he could do anything he wants.

But, for some reason, he just can't.

He wants to. Oh, how he wants to.

How he wishes to be able to drive. Maybe he'd be able to sit in a car at midnight and listen to his favorite songs on blast. Maybe he could drive to another town and finally get a job. 

How he wishes he could have chosen a different university course. Maybe he could be a normal 18-year-old. Maybe he'd be sat in a dorm with friends, all glassed eyed from one too many. Maybe he could take in knowledge and actually enjoy it this time.

How he wishes to have been born elsewhere. Maybe he'd get better opportunities. Maybe he would live near a train, and not need to drive. Maybe he would run into a nice person, who he could actually call a friend. 

How he wishes to be someone else. Anyone else. 

Maybe he'd be happy.


End file.
